<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finn gets injured by whataboutmyfries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117114">Finn gets injured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries'>whataboutmyfries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, tw: injury, tw: small mentions of hospital, tw:blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: hello hello i absolutely adore your writing and i am a sucker for hurt/comfort and angst. would you consider writing about finn getting injured in a game or during practice?</p><p>if not that’s completely fine. i am sending hugs ❤️🦦</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finn gets injured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon this was the sweetest thing! thank you so so much! (this one is a little bit angstier than the loops one so I hope you enjoy it!!) sending you all of the hugs!! </p><p>characters belong to the marvellous @lumosinlove as always :) </p><p>Tw: blood, a small mention of hospitals, injury.<br/>unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the stupidest way Finn had ever gotten injured, and this was coming from the man who’d had two terrible concussions back in Harvard. He knew it wasn’t exactly unheard of in the NHL but <em>damn</em> it hurt like a bitch </p><p>He hadn’t even seen it coming. He should’ve seen it coming, right? All he remembered was the sharp slice of blades on ice and then startling, throbbing pain. </p><p>Finn slammed onto the ice, clutching his face, flashing lights, bloody fingers, <em>painpainpainpain</em>, hands. Hands on him, hands trying to pull him up. Blood, sticky fingers, <em>blinding pain</em>. </p><p>And then blurry, misty, darkness.</p><p>~</p><p>Finn woke to the familiar too-bright lights of a hospital, his head a hammering mess of pain. He groaned, unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth.</p><p>“Harz, Harzy,” gentle hands grabbed his. “Nutty, he’s awake. Hiya Harz, how’re you feeling? A puck to the face, can’t exactly be pleasant.”  </p><p>“I feel like a beetroot” </p><p>The darkness dragged him back under.</p><p>~</p><p>The gentle press of fingers against his cheekbone pulled Finn from the mucky dark. </p><p>“Mmm, s’okay, I’m up” </p><p>He blinked his eyes open to a blond head hovering over him, blue eyes glimmering with concern. Finn grinned, the expression morphing into a grimace halfway through.</p><p>“Fuck, that hurts.” </p><p>Logan chuckled dryly somewhere to his right. “Well, that’s what you get for skating straight into the way of a puck, Fish.” </p><p>“20 dollars says I look hot as fuck.” Finn joked, trying to figure out just how bad it was. When Leo laughed nervously, he pushed himself out of bed, smiling at the sight of Leo’s shirt on him.  </p><p>He walked to the bathroom, sucking in a sharp breath when he saw his face in the mirror. </p><p>“Well, I guess you guys owe me?” He laughed, turning back to face Leo and Logan. It was a bad hit. He had a vicious slice across his cheekbone, his eye black-blue and swollen shut. He could feel the blood clot tugging at his lips where he’d split it open. </p><p>Leo smiled softly, carefully pulling Finn into his chest, hugging him with a heartbreaking gentleness.<br/>
<br/>
“You really scared the shit out of us there fishy, you fell down and wouldn’t get up. Pretty sure Lolo was a second away from decking loops when he wouldn’t let him see you.”</p><p>Finn huffed out a chuckle, reaching a hand out behind Leo’s back to beckon Logan over. Logan let out a heavy sigh, slumping into the embrace. </p><p>“Shit Harz, don’t you <em>ever</em> do that again.” </p><p>Finn squeezed Logan’s fingers. “I’ll just ask the puck to<em> not</em> hit me in the face next time then, sound alright?” </p><p>Logan rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. Leo laughed, leaning back against him. He leaned down to whisper something in Logan’s ear, winking at him as he walked away. </p><p>“Where’s he off to?”</p><p>Leo just grinned, bending to pick Finn up, the man in question squealing in shock at the sudden movement, his hands gripping frantically at Leo’s shoulders. Leo set him down on the counter. </p><p>“I’m guessing you already know that you’re going to have to disinfect and ice those cuts right?” </p><p>Finn’s eyes widened, and he tried to squirm out of Leo’s grasp. </p><p>“Nutty. Nutty no. Don’t you love me? Let me at least have my coffee!!” </p><p>“Fish, you and I both know that if you get out of this room, we are not getting this done today.” </p><p>Finn sighed, leaning his head against Leo’s shoulder. “<em>Fine</em>. just be quick, would you?” </p><p>Logan walked in with the ice, playfully shoving Leo out of the way. “It’s my turn!” </p><p>Logan grinned at Finn, gently pushing his hair back from his forehead, tangling his fingers into the hair to hold Finn in place. Logan bit his lip in concentration, gently placing the ice pack against the side of Finn’s face. </p><p>Finn hissed, flinching violently at the touch of cold on his bruised skin. Logan pulled away immediately, running his fingers soothingly across Finn’s scalp. </p><p>“Hush baby, I’ve got you.” </p><p>Finn’s heart clenched in his chest, and he leaned forward to capture Logan’s lips in a gentle kiss. </p><p>Logan’s tongue brushed softly against Finn’s busted lip and he grinned, smiling into the kiss. Logan smiled right back, his T-shirt rusting as he sneakily brought his hand up to put the ice pack on Finn’s face again. </p><p>Finn startled, falling backwards against the mirror with a barked curse. Leo and Logan both laughing, grabbing onto each other for balance. </p><p>“<em>Oho!</em> We’re playing dirty now, are we? Finn grinned, subtly turning the tap on behind him, filling his palms with water.”</p><p>“Game <em>on</em>.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr <a>here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>